The Sali Snake Chronicles
by Siera Goddess of the Sea
Summary: Aleu's from a different world. She has never open up to anyone. But now she must open up to the one she has begun to fall for. Only one thing can stop her, Tiegar.
Disclaimer Note: I don't own any Ronin Warrior Characters. Aleu Sali and her Armor of the Snake, Tiegar and his Armor of the Tiger, and Fiore and his Armor of the Phoenix are my own creations.

Author Note: Another set of fanficts from many years back. Had about 15 chapters or so already done. I plane to go through and repost them, trying to get them edited a bit too since they were originally in first person point of view. Hope you like it, please remember to R&R! Read and Review!

The Sali Snake Chronicles

Rating: M

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* The Sali Snake Chronicles Ch. 1 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Alue stood in the shadows of the Sali Shrine watching three girls who had come to the shrine.

"Did you hear," the girl with blond hair said. "The girl that owns this shrine is called "The Snake Girl."

"Yah," the one with purple hair said. "They say she is weird and has an obsession with snakes."

"I heard that she quit school and lives by herself," the one with brownish blond hair said. "Everyone in the town calls her "Snake Girl" and they are afraid to even step on these temple grounds."

"If she's obsessed with snakes then I would too," the purple hair girl said.

"Let's get out of here before she shows up," the blond hair girl said. The three girls ran down the steps and into the city below.

Alue turned and walked to the main room of the temple house and then walked over and knelt down in front of the fire. She hated when people came to the shrine and always stayed in the shadows when watching the. She heard all their remarks and rumors about they spread about her. Why couldn't they just leave her alone? She sighed and decided she would go to bed after closing the temple.

Walking into the temple she walked over and picked up the orb. She took it back into the main house and placed it in a small glass case. She felt a strange feeling whenever she picked up the orb and it always had a small glow in it. It was almost as if the orb was magic.

Later that night while she was eating she started sensing a strange presence.

"Hmm," she looked out the window. She could sense someone near, after a while she went back to eating. A little later I headed up to bed.

A figure stood outside of the main home of the Sali Shrine. The figured watched as Alue came in and put the orb of the snake in a glass case. It continue watching when she sat down to ate, smirking when it thought she picked up on their presence.

"Master Talpa will be pleased," the figure whispered and watched me look towards the window. The figure slipped back into the shadows. Standing in the shadows the figure waited until she had finished eating and headed up the stairs.

Carefully the figure slid the door open and went into the room; the figure had orange hair and a black cloak. The figure was male, slowly he walked over to the glass case and punching it grabbed the orb.

"What the hell is going on," she cried running down the stairs. "Who are you?"

The orb began to glow. "Could this girl be…" he said as she went into fighting stance.

"What do you want?" the girl yelled when suddenly the orb glowed and shot into the air towards her. "What?" she watched confused as the orb floated around her.

"This girl must be," the male said.

The orb then disappeared as her body began to glow and a green and brown armor appeared without a helmet. "What is…" she gasped.

"Seems you are the one," the figure said. "Master Talpa will be pleased to see you." He lifted his hand and aimed it at her.

"What…" she started when suddenly her body froze and she fell foreword into unconsciousness.

"Master Talpa will be very pleased," he said laughing as he disappeared taking her unconscious form with him.

In the world of the Ronins, the Ancient looked up from where he stood talking to the Ronins and Warlords.

"Ancient is there something wrong?" Rowen of Strata asked, the White tiger that stood next to Ryo of Wildfire looked at the Ancient.

"I'm not sure Strata," the Ancient answered.

"Grandfather I felt something strange as well," Kayura said speaking up from where she stood next to Cale, ex warlord of Corruption. "I don't know what it could be."

"I don't either," the Ancient said. "I'm going to check into it." With that said he disappeared.

The Ronins just looked at each other and shrugged and then headed into the mansion. The Warlords looked at each other; they knew something was wrong as they followed the Ronins.

In a castle in the darkest parts of shadows in the Neither Realm, four figures were in the throne room.

"Uhhh…" Alue groaned opening my eyes. She looked around she was on the ground of a throne room. On the alter sat an Armored figure and on his left side was a blondish brown haired male with red and yellow armor and red eyes. On the other side was the orange haired figure that had as she figured out kidnapped her. He had brown eyes and he wore an orange and black armor with a black cape.

"You have finally woken," the figure that sat said. "I am Lord Talpa destined to be the ruler of the Neither Realm and Earth."

The blondish brown male on the left stepped forward. "I am Fiore owner of the armor of the Phoenix."

"The orange haired male on the right stepped forward. "I am Tiegar owner of the armor of the Tiger."

"You kidnapped me," she said shooting up and into fighting stance. She looked down at herself as she just remembered she was wearing green and brown armor.

"What is your name," Talpa said.

"I am Aleu Sali," she answered.

"Do you know what you are wearing?" Talpa asked.

"Armor," she answered.

"Yes, the Armor of the Snake," he said. "Join the dynasty and fight as our ally against the Ronins and those traitorous Warlords that fight along side them."

"Why should I," she snapped, for some reason she sensed she couldn't trust him and his two warriors. She sensed that the ones she could trust were the Ronin and Warlords he had mentioned.

"Because I am your master now and you will obey me," he said angrily.

"Go to hell," she shouted. "I'm not joining you." She felt something inside her and knew what she had to do with the armor of the snake she was wearing.

"You shall not disobey," Talpa cried enraged and his eyes started to glow red. She grabbed the swords that were on her back and held them in front of herself, just as they began to glow I shot forward.

"Snake Venom Slash," she cried jumping at him, Tiegar and Fiore shot forward knocking her swords to the ground and grabbing her shoulders.

A beam shot from Talpa's eyes and hit her and her body froze, she felt darkness taking over. "Noooo…" she screamed as she fell into unconsciousness as Tiegar caught her.

"When she has woken up she will have no memories of her world," Talpa said. "Her memories will her being found as a little girl and being one of our best fighters. She will have a grudge against the Ronins and those traitorous Warlords but will not know why. She will obey only me, now take her to her room, tomorrow she shall face her first battle."

"Yes, Master Talpa," Tiegar said as Talpa disappeared.

"She is just a young girl," Fiore growled. "How good will she be."

"Good, I can sense her to be a strong fighter," Tiegar said.

"Well see," Fiore said disappearing.

"Hmm," Tiegar said lifting her and taking her to her room.

As he laid her on the bed he looked at her.

"Maybe Fiore's right," he thought to himself. "She is just a young girl, she's only a teenager, even younger then when Anubis joined Master Talpa." He watched her for a while. "Why am I getting these emotions," he growled to himself, shaking his head, he turned and left the room.

"The Ronins and those traitors are in for a surprise tomorrow," he thought, smirking. "Aleu would face her first battle, a test to see how much training she would need."

~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* End Ch. 1 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Note: well like I said, written from years back, changed a few things but not much, but I hope you like it. I have another chronicles that I found and I'll be reposting soon. Don't forget to R&R! Read and Review!


End file.
